


Take the Lead

by shellygurumi



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Complete, Dancing, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, One Shot, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the dance instructor for ballroom dancing. After one of his students proves to have a difficult time following her partner's lead, Castiel asks one of his experienced students, Dean, to help him show the class how even someone unused to following can do so in a dance. Except he gets more than he bargains for when Dean decides to mix things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just wanted Dean and Cas to tango. Who could blame me?

Castiel's students moved about the floor, working on their tango moves as he walked amongst them, correcting little mistakes along the way, explaining what they were doing wrong and how to fix it. He would tap a duo on the shoulder, stop them and teach. He enjoyed ballroom dance, the technicalities involved, the precision, and yet the elegance of it all. He had been teaching here for several years now and was proud of the progress of each student. This was his advanced class, the students of whom he was most proud.

One of his students pulled his partner to a stop, looking frustrated with her. The two of them were new to the advanced class. Cas moved over to them to see what the problem was.

"Okay, I have a question," The young man said when Castiel approached.

"Of course, what is it?"

"How do you deal with a partner who refuses to let you lead?" He glared at the other young woman. Because they were new to the class, they were new to each other. The girl, Meg, was a sassy brunette who had a fondness and respect for Castiel but very little for the other men in the class.

"It's probably easier if you don't suck at dancing."

"Hey!" The young man glared at her.

"Meg," Castiel warned and she quieted. He walked over to the stereo and stopped the music, calling attention to the group. "I have a very good question. How do you deal with a partner who won't let you lead? I'll show you."

The class stopped dancing and gathered around for the lesson.

"Dean, if you would please join me." Cas waved Dean over. He was one of the more advanced students in the class, having been there for a few years now. Dean walked up and stood beside Cas, waiting for instruction. He winked at Meg, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Who am I gonna be dancing with?" Dean asked, looking over to Castiel.

"You'll be dancing with me." Castiel stated simply and Dean looked shocked. The rest of the class snickered behind their hands. Cas took Dean's hand and led him to the dance floor, the student's eyes were still wide. "Ladies, letting someone else lead involves trust."

Castiel stood face to face with Dean and set a hand on his back, just beneath his shoulder. Their arms lined up, elbow to elbow, forcing Dean's hand onto Cas's shoulder. Dean looked particularly uncomfortable, brows furrowed. Cas smiled but otherwise ignored it, taking Dean's other hand in his own and looking to the class. "When you follow, you have to let your partner have control, which is something difficult to give up. But you have your own ways of telling him what you want."

He nodded to a student near the stereo and asked for the music to begin. [The next track began](http://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/50768909048) and a powerful tango started playing. Castiel turned his gaze back to Dean, who was nearly glaring at him, frustration set in his jaw. He quietly warned with, "Cas..."

Castiel gave the slightest shake his head, waited for the right moment in the song, then stepped forward, leading Dean backwards. As he moved, he explained to the students. "I lead Dean by directing him with my frame, using the tilt of my shoulders or where our hands are held together to tell him when to step back. My hand on his back tells him when we move towards me."

Dean stumbled a bit with the steps, not used to dancing from the girl's side of things. He kept trying to take the lead and his jaw grew tighter with the frustration. The class laughed occasionally and Dean shot them a glance, "This isn't easy, okay."

"Following is not easy, especially if you aren't accustomed to it. The ladies have a lot of work to do, staying in rhythm with someone, for example. The lead must set the rhythm and the follower must keep in time with it. See if you can manage, Dean." Their eyes met and Castiel put challenge into his stare.

Dean took the challenge, narrowed his eyes, then his expression changed from one of frustration to determination. On the next count of one, Dean's posture changed. Rather than fighting against Castiel's lead and stumbling through it, he took each step gracefully and strong. They moved about the floor, picking up on each other's dance style and matching pace and rhythm. As the dance became easier, they moved closer together, holding the tight frame of a tango, rather than a wider one they began with. Soon their bodies were barely an inch apart, their legs moving between each other's.

Castiel kept his eyes locked with Dean's as he continued to explain to the class. "You must always give your partner direction, don't just assume they can read your mind. When you become more accustomed to each other, these signs can be much subtler. I give Dean the sign and..." He stepped towards Dean, gave him a small squeeze of the shoulder blade, then stepped back. Dean instantly followed him, only leaning back then moving forward in a step that changed direction. "He knows where to go."

"Yeah, but when you're following, you can give your lead a direction, too," Dean cut in, grinning at Cas. "Like if he's about to run into someone, you can just do a turn of your hand..." Dean squeezed Cas's hand and gave a slight pull towards himself, Castiel took the signal and turned them away from the small group of students.

In that moment, as they turned, Dean used the motion to do a spin outward, which was a known cover move for a change in direction to avoid others in the crowd. It also looked pretty good. While their frame was open, Dean smirked. Castiel barely caught the look before they were pulling back together. When they did so, this time, Dean took up the position of lead, holding his arm beneath Cas's and forcing Cas's hand onto his shoulder.

"Let's see how good Cas is at following." Dean challenged.

A small murmur went through the students accompanied by laughter. Dean kept the frame smaller, hauling Cas's slightly smaller body up against his own. He had a tendency to dance the tango a little more sultry than the others, and now their bodies were brushing up against each other with each step. Dean was a strong leader, which is why Castiel had chosen him, but he was wondering now if maybe it was a mistake.

Both men ceased their explanation as Dean led them in the remainder of the dance. Castiel struggled for the first couple of steps but soon took up the directions Dean was giving and managed to follow very well. After so many years of teaching women the steps, he knew them as well as the men's steps. Dean took advantage of Castiel's expertise and began throwing in more fancy moves than before. He twisted Castiel out and pulled him back in, not giving the instructor time to take advantage of the open stance to change the lead again as he had done.

They danced across the floor in fierce, strong, powerful dance moves. It was like a performance well choreographed, despite having been made up on the spot. Dean and Cas had never danced together, but they had been around each other for so many years that it came naturally to them. Cas had taught Dean all the moves he knew and how to dance it, but Dean had a style all his own.

As the music faded out, Castiel almost didn't notice it, but Dean slowed the last few steps and when the beat finally stopped, he pulled Castiel in against him and dropped his arm to hold Cas about the waist, pinning them together. He smirked down at his instructor, held him for a moment longer, then stepped back when the moment of silence between tracks was suddenly filled with the next song.

The class stood there staring at them and Castiel cleared his throat. To his credit, he managed not to blush, but he couldn't look over at Dean as he stepped forward. He could feel Dean's eyes on him, though, and knew the man was wearing a smirk.

"So... Any questions?" Castiel asked the class.

Another male student with chestnut brown hair and a mischievous grin raised his hand. "Yeah, I've got one."

"Gabe. Yes?"

"Exactly how long have you two been fucking?"

A few girls gasped but most everyone laughed at the question. Castiel turned a glare on Gabe but didn't bother to answer the question. "Any questions relevant to leading and following?"

Smirks were worn by everyone in the room, some had the decency to at least attempt to hide theirs. Everyone shook their head negatively, they didn't have any questions.

"Good, okay then, partner up and continue. Meg, try to follow this time, please?"

"Sure thing, daddio." She winked at him and took up a position with her partner again. As they assumed their dancing positions, Cas heard him ask her partner if he wanted to try following. Cas covered his face with a hand and moved to the side of the dance floor, out of the way.

He didn't notice at first that Dean had followed him over, rather than rejoining his previous dance partner. "Hey Cas."

Castiel straightened and looked over at Dean, surprised by his closeness. Normally he was the one that snuck up on Dean. "Yes? Have you got a question?"

"Actually, I do."

"Go ahead then."

"Got any plans after class? Wanna grab some dinner?" Dean wore the same challenging smirk he had the moment before he stole the lead in their dance. Once again, Castiel managed not to blush, but it was probably because all his blood was rushing somewhere else, far from his face.

"I don't have plans... However, I will be needing to eat."

"Great, I'll drive." He winked at Cas, then turned to join the other students. He found his partner and they began dancing. Cas kept to the side of the dance floor, intending to watch all of his students for mistakes, but he couldn't take his eyes from Dean. Thankfully, class was just about over and once it was, he wouldn't have to look at anyone but Dean.


End file.
